frozen rose
by zholamale
Summary: en el la ciudad del fuego hay pandillas y muchos secretos-karin ¿lograra completar su venganza junto al o ¿superara sus problemas para estar con el nara?, ¿hinata luchara por su amor prohibido con su nisan? hasta ahora entre las cuatros pandillas había paz hasta ahora! ad: incesto, lemon?, muerte de personajes Parejas- adentro el verdadero resumen
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**

en el la ciudad del fuego hay pandillas y muchos secretos

que sera de la linda pelirroja que guarda muchos secretos

lograra su cometido de ayudar a el uchiha para juntos completar su venganza

que pasara con la linda rubia y sus pequeños poblamas

¿lograra conquistar al nara antes de perderlo?, ¿aprendera a valorar lo que tiene? ¿y podra solucionar sus problemas?

¿que lograra la hermosa peliazul y su inocencia?

¿podra abrir los ojos?, ¿luchara por su amor prohibido o se rendira?, ¿podra cambiar su maldito clan?

los clanes :hyuga, konoha, akatsuki, otogakure viven en armonia o algo asi hasta ahora

escuela, musica, pandillas, bandalismos y todas las locuras que se me ocurran juntas en un nuevo fanfic **sasukarin, shikaino, nejihina**

si no te gustan estas parejas no lo leas y si tienes mente abierta pasa y lee

¿que tan lejos llegaran estas tres niñas-mujeres?

advertencia-tendra lenguaje obceno, incesto, muerte de personajes, lemon? bueno me esforzare

* * *

lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte

**Dolor eso se sentía**

** Un profundo dolor, no solo físico**

**Todo iba perfecto y algo salió mal**

**No, eso era una completa mentira.**

**Sabía en lo que se metía**

** Ella siempre lo que hacía lo que quería**

**Ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias**

**Ahora lo sabía, debió alejarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad**

**Cuando aun podía rescatar algo de ese amor tan raro**

**Cuando aun tenía una vida por delante, no era la mejor vida pero era una**

**Cuando aun todo no era tan malo, no tanto como ahora**

**Es que no supo cuando rendirse**

**No supo decirle no, el fue su debilidad y ahora pagaba las consecuencias**

**Nunca debió dejar que la convenciera**

**Nunca debió dejar someterse al chantaje de sus labios**

**Nunca debió tener la esperanza de un amor que siempre seria unilateral**

**Porque en ese "intento" de relación, ella era la que aportaba todo**

**Y ahora se sentía tonta**

**Dio todo a él, su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo y el ahora lo tomaba todo**

**Sin siquiera dar las gracias**

**Porque cuando ella dijo que su vida era de él, era cierto**

**¿Pero era necesario terminar así?**

**Lo admitía, era patético se sentía más humillada que veces anteriores**

***sonrió***

**Ella no acabaría no así, no sin antes decir un par de verdades**

**Porque ella aun tenia por que luchar**

**Porque una persona la esperaba y al menos merecía despedirse de ella**

Tiempo atrás

La historia se centrara en tres chicas de la misma edad cada una vista de diferentes modos de vida y diferentes "pandillas"

**Karin oh bonita Karin…**

Con tu cabello rojo cual pasión

Y tus ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas de sangre

¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?

¿Cuánto dolor ocultas tras esos lentes?

¿Cuánto más amaras a alguien que no se ama ni a sí mismo?

¿Cuánto mas sufrirás?,

¿Cuánto dolor podrá soportar tu cuerpo?

Vivir en eterna agonía

**Hinata, oh hime hinata**

Nacida para ser la mejor de todas

Y ser una más del montón

¿Cuánto dolor soportara tu corazón?

¿Cuántas lágrimas guardaran tu almohada?

¿Cuántas humillaciones soportaras?

¿Cuánta culpa cargaras?

¿Cuánto puede llegar a soporta una persona para que la acepten?

¿Cuánto puedes decepcionar a las personar?

Peor aún ¿Cuánto te lastimaras a ti misma?

Vivir en una farsa sin descanso

**Ino… oh barbie Ino**

Siempre perfecta

Siempre la perfecta rubia, ojiazul sin cerebro

¿Cuánto más te esmeraras por llegar a la perfección?

¿Cuánto más ocultaras tus sentimientos?

¿Cuánto más perderás para cambiar?

¿Cuánto más tiempo dejaras pasar?

¿Cuánto más pondrás una sonrisa donde hay lágrimas?

¿Cuánto más aras patética tu vida?

¿Si naciste perfecta, que más quieres?

Vivir en actuación sin final

**¿Cuánto uno puede soportar el dolor para conseguir su meta?**

En la antigüedad el país del fuego era dividió por lo que se conocen clanes que en verdad no dejan de ser pandillas o mafias

En esa antigüedad quizás más de 50 años gobernaban tres "clanes" todo la ciudad del fuego y Vivian en armonía

Clan Uchiha

Clan Uzumaki

Clan Senju

Claro que había pequeños clanes, pero todos Vivian en armonía y para esto era necesario una alianza con los grandes clanes

Con el paso del tiempo hubo conflictos y "batallas" por quien dominaría el país del fuego dejando por único sobreviviente al clan Uchiha, aunque bastante débil

Los pocos Uzumaki que quedaron se desparramaron por el país del fuego, los Senju casi se extinguieron

Con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando hasta llegar a la actualidad

Si es verdad que la cuidad del fuego estaba más que manchado con sangre a veces inocente, y otras no. Ahora vivía "en armonía" o eso se supone

En el trascurso del tiempo, el clan Uchiha también se perdió dejando solo dos de estos vivos, el Uzumaki cuenta con tres de ellos y el Senju solo uno

* * *

Terreno neutro- así se llama el terreno donde todos pueden pisar y donde si cometes un delito tienes que pagarlo, ahí se encontraba la escuela, la universidad, el hospital y cosas que todos necesitaban

Actualmente la cuidad estaba dividida en varios terrenos o más bien barrios

El sonido liderado por Orochimaru

La hoja actualmente liderada por Tsunade

Akatsuki liderada por Pain

Hyuga quienes estaban asociados a konoha pero eran independientes su líder era hiashi

* * *

** Cuando el amor se vuelve en dolor y sufrimiento deja de ser amor para ser una tortura una de las peores **

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

¿Alguien lo leyó?

¿A alguien le gusto?

Déjenme su opinión por favor es necesario para continuar

Acepto todo sugerencias y criticas constructiva los próximos capítulos si desean serán más largos :D

Para los que leen mi fanfic madres solteras, siento la demora trabajo en ello

Sayoo, no sean muy crueles conmigo es mi primer sasukarin


	2. en un lugar lejos de casa

perdon por los errores ortograficos no anda el corrector, prometo editarlo en mi casa

los personajes son de kishi, la hitoria es completamente mia y producto de la misma que fuma kishi

* * *

**Sálvame de mi soledad.  
Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado.  
Save me from my loneliness  
If it was possible I shouldn't have meet you  
**

**anna tsuchiya-frozen rose **

**(cancion de inpiracion para el fanfic)**

* * *

habia salido de su departamento para ir a comprar unas cosas necesarias, pero era obvio que la estaban siguiendo trato de ignorar el moto que iba detras de ella, demasiado lento, apresuro paso, y la moto tambien cuando iba a cruzar la calle la moto freno de golpe frente a ella

-sube-le ordeno

-¡no!, estas loco ni lo sueñes-dijo indignada cruzandose de brasos

-sube, hablamos en otra parte-ordeno el, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo, era el de siempre el de hace dos meses, el chico de hace años con el cual habia compartido todo y nada a la vez

-hmp, sube no tengo tiempo-dijo el mirandola

-has el fabor, vuelve a tu casa, con tus amigos y aprovecha lo que tienes antes de que lo pierdas

-crei que lo habia dejado claro-contesto cortante

-mierda, te estoy diciendo que no voy a subir ¿no lo entiendes?

-que subas-ordeno

-¿a donde vas?

-hmp

-si no me dices no subire

-me he mandado una, tengo que desaparecer.. y tu eres mi cuartada

-¿que mierda hiciste ahora? ¡dios eres tan pendejo!

-solo sube, despues hablamos-dijo molesto al igual que ella

-¿el casco?-pregunto ella

-¿tienes miedo?

-no, solo que no quiero que me mates

-te odio-renfufuño ella antes de subir, para su suerte habia decidido pornerse el mini-short y no la mini-falda, se apresuro a agarrarlo de la cintura antes de que arrancara a toda velocida, haciendo que sus rojos cabellos se despeinaran

estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad, varia veces habia corrido carreras ilegales alguna como protagonista, otras como acompañante de aquel hombre del cual ahora no sabia nada, pero con el era diferente, con tenia miedo a todo lo que pueda pasar, a lo que les prepare futuro, a que ella con sus constantes errores lo lastimara mas de lo que estaba, ella queria sanar sus heridas y las de el dejarlas cicatrizar para poder seguir con sus vidas como hasta ahora, quizas de mejor manera

.

.

.

.

estaban cansados, si los dos estaban cansados, angustiados nerviosos y con un revuelto de emosiones, bajaron de su auto, lo ayudo a caminar y entraron a la gran mansion, casa de el

la mucama se apresuro a abrirle y recibirlos, los miro aterrada

-joven ¿esta herido?

-no-contesto cortante el

-permiso-dijo timida entrando, el mayordomo lo ayudo a el a caminar y ella miro al rededor-¿esta la yo, sigo la señora nara?

-esta en la sala señorita, junto con sus padres ¿quiere que les informe su llegada?

-no-contesto el moreno

-¿quien era?-pregunto entrando a la sala, la señora de la casa

-¡oh! shikamaru ¿que te paso?-grito espantada hacercandose abrasarlo

-nada, estoy bien ¿donde esta papá?

-shikaku-grito histerica yoshino, a la rubia se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente estaba muy alterada a ver la sangre en la ropa de suy hijo como para darse cuenta de su precencia

yoshino era la madre de shikamaru, tenia tez blanca y el cabello marron al igual que sus ojos, era estricta y mandona :problematica decia shikamaru pero desde el punto de la rubia era completamente simpatica, muy educada y afectuosa

-¿que paso?-la pregunta era dirigida al mas pequeño de los morenos, y no, no se referia a la sangre o moretones

-asuma, lo hirieron la policia llego y no tubimos otra que irnos, chouji esta con en el hospital de camino para aqui llamo dijo que lo estaban atendiendo que habia perdido mucha sangre pero que seguramente estara bien-contesto shikamaru manteniendo la murada

shikaku era igual que shikamaru pero mayor habia pasado los cuarentas, y tenia dos cicatrices en su rosto, y una pequeña barba, y gran experiencia eso era lo que lo que lo diferenciaba de su joven hijo

-¡no-grito, otra morocha corriendo abrasarla

-mamà estoy bien, me estas asficciando-dijo tratando de respirar

-¿que paso?, ¿estas herida?-pregunto desesperada

-amor, puedes soltarla, ino esta bien mi pricesa es fuerte-si ahi intervenia inoichi, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a su padre

-lo siento tenemos apuro, seguramente lo vienen a buscar aqui a shikamaru, nos iremos a el departamente que tenemos ¿si?-ino no estaba preguntanto si podian, le estaba avisando lo que arian-ve a tu cuarto por tus cosas yo voy a buscar, ropa y algo de dinero

ahora se dirigia a shikamaru, el asintio

-te acompaño a la puerta-dijo yoshino, quien habia notado a su invitada sorpesa

.

.

.

.

no sabia que hacer, habia vuelto a discutir otra vez con su padre pero esta vez habia sido diferente, ella habia sacado valor de dios sabe donde y lo habia enfrentado, el le habia dado un cachetaso de esos a los que estaba acostumbrada, y ella habia salido de su casa si apenas habia agarrado el celular y la cartera

ahora no tenia donde ir, fue al terreno neutro, si andaba por los terrenos hyugan le informarian a su padre probablemente le de el triple de su castigo habitual

entro a una cafeteria,

"hinata madura el no te ama"

"solo te arruinara"

"te humillara"

"si tanto de amara, no seria un cobarde"

las palabras de sus padre habian caido como un balde de agua fria al verlo ahi, sentado con su mejor amigo y amiga

se supone que tenia que estudiar-penso, sus miradas coincidieron y el borro su simpatica sonrisa, ella sonrio de lado y camino hasta una mesa vacia, al reconocerla pronto la atendieron pidio un cafe y una porcion de pastel de chocolat, sentia la mirada de el en su espalda, se oculto aun mas entre su cabello, ahora agradecia haberlo dejado crecer tanto

tomo su cafe, con mucha azucar y deleito el pastel, no habia notado que se acerco a ella, hasta que le hablo:

-hinata-sama-se oculto aun mas el pelo en su cabello, no queria mirarle estaba molesta, herida ¿pero cuando no lo habia estado?

-ho-hola

-¿que hace aqui?

-tomar un cafe-dijo cortante, ¿no tenia que explicarle el a ella que hacia ahi?

-¿ha discutido con su padre?-pregunto sentandoce

-no deberias sentarse aqui, podrian vernos-dijo ella, no era que se avergozara de el, era recordar las palabras de el-no te preocupes por mi, vuelve con tus amigos

-se han marchado, por si no lo noto ¿me quiere contar lo qu paso?-pregunto sereno como siempre, ella nego

-no ha pasado nada, simplemente queria tomar un cafe

-¿se acabo en la gran mansion hyuga?-ahi esta el sarcasmo de el otra vez, ella saco su cartera dejando la paga y la propina para la mesera y se paso

-no tienes derecho hablar de lo que no sabes-dijo molesta parandoce y caminando hasta la puerta ha paso rapido

ahora se arrepentia de no haberle hecho caso a su padre, pero aunque no pareciera ella tambien tenia orgullo, solo tenia que encontrar donde pasar la noche, ya mañana veria que hacer

-hinata, espera-dijo el tomandola de la mano, a una cuadra de la cafeteria

-¿te ha golpeado?-pregunto acercandoce a ella, pero corrio la cara, pero el corrio lentamente sus cabellos negros azulados-maldito hijo de perra-dijo molesto-¿por que lo ha hecho?, ¿si quiera tenia motivo?

-no es nada, simplemente discutimos-dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos mientra el acaricia su mejilla

-¿que quiere ahora?

-se ha enterado lo nuestro, esta muy molesto, yo cometi un erroe le conteste, me fui antes de que tenga tiempo a cualquier cosa-quebro en llanto y el la abrazo

-¿que le dijiste?

-al principio lo nege como habiamos acordado, pero el no me creyo y me dijo que el lo sabia y que tu solo querias lastiamarme por que nos odiabas y sobretodo a mi, que eras un bastardo y yo le dije que tu no eras asi pero despues de que me golpeara me fui corriendo, no se que hacer no quiero volver y no se donde ir, tengo algo de dinero pero me alcazara para una semana, no conseguire trabajo me cerraran todas la puertas yo

-shhh, hinata vamos a mi casa ¿si? no te preocupes yo te cuidare, no importa lo que hiashi diga, nosotros saldremos adelante solos-dijo el acercandose para depositar un beso en su mejilla

-no, no sere una carga y de todos modos esto es una locura ¿ahora quieres cuidarme? todo el tiempo estas diciendo que teemos que ocultarnos como si te diera verguenza, neji no necesito tu lastima-dijo apartandose bruscamente

-hinata, ¡mierda! ¿le crees a su padre? te mostre ser digno de tu confianza, me estoy arriesgando ha estar contigo ¿crees que me averguenzo de ti? simplemente soy prudente, yo soy de la rama secundaria tu padre puede matarme si quiere nadie dira nada, no tengo miedo a morir por ti pero si lo hago ¿quien cuidara de ti?-se tiro a los calidos braso de el, aferrandose como si de eso dependiera su vida

-lo siento estoy tan confundida, no se que hacer, ya no se ni que pensar y me duele tanto la cabeza

-shhh, te entiendo ¿vamos a mi casa? asi podras descansar y tomar algo para tu dolor de cabeza

-lo siento-murmuro ella dandole un pequeño beso en los labios

.

.

.

.

habian bajado, no reconcio el lugar pero parecia abandonado

-sasuke ¿donde estamos?

-uchiha-vio el apellido cuudadosamente pintado en el buzon de aquela casa enorme, que parecia un palacio

-¿que hacemos aqui?-cambio su pregunta, pero el solo entro a la casa, dejando la moto fuera, ella tambien entro, habia mucho olos a humedad y estaba todo obscuro, sigui a sasuke de cerca para no perderce, entraron a una habitacion, en la cual solo habia un sillon, una cama y una mesa

-sientate-ordeno el sentandose en el sillon, entonce ella rio maliciosa, sentandose en las piernas de el, con el unico proposito de molestarlo

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-te necesi karin-dijo el mirandola a los ojos

-sabes que no puedo-dijo tensandose-no puedo sasuke, en verdad, sabes que no podemos

-ven conmigo karin-dijo acercandose dejando su rostro muy cerca-solo dijo rosando los labios de ella

-esta bien-murmuro ella cerrand los ojos dejandose llebar, por el delicioso beso que le daba el uchiha

ella cambio de posicion para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el, cuando se separaron por el aire apoyo su frente con la de el

-solo hasta donde yo quiera-murmuro ella

-¿hasta donde qieres?-pregunto el

.

.

.

.

despues de ir a su casa buscar algunas cosas e ir por shikamaru, emprendieron viaje hasta el departamentito que tenian

una vez dentro, le comento de que iba a prepararle una ducha, estaba arrodillada jugando con el agua a temperatura

-ino-dijo el parado tras de ella pero no contesto

-hablaremos despues que te duches, voy a cocinar algo ¿quiere algo en especial? no te preocupes vengo aqui constantemente, haci que tengo de todo

-lo que quieras estara bien-dijo quitandose la remera manchada con sangre

ino comenzo a cocinar, concentrada, despues de 20 minutos habia escuchado algunos ruidos extraños

-¿shika?-pregunto entrando a la habitacion-¿que haces aqui?

-¿de quien es esto ino?

-no te interesa-dijo guardando todo molesta-nadie te ha dejado entrar a mi habitacion, tu usaras la de mis padres

-¿que tienes miedo que encuentre? nunca te pones nerviosa cuando reviso tus cosas, ahora repondeme ¿es tuyo eso?-also la voz, ino se sorprendio jamas en su vida shikamaru le habia hablado asi de molesto

-no toques mis cosas nunca mas, vete-dijo empujandolo pero el no se movia ni un centimetro

-solo responde-grito tomandola de la muñecas, con mas fuerza de la necesaria

-me lastimas shikamaru, sueltame

-contestame-exigio otra vez

-si, es mio ¿feliz? mio, ahora alejate de mi-dijo soltandose del agarre

-ino yo no se que

-vete, la comida esta casi lista, sirbete y duerme en la habitacion de en junto no te quiero cerca mio ¿me oiste? y nunca mas en tu vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima por que te vas arrepentir de todo lo que me hiciste-grito ella cerrando la puerta una vez logro que salga se dejo caer con lagrimas en su rostro

.

.

.

.

era una casa pequeña, pero comoda y estaba bien ordenada, sintio las manos rodeandola por detras

-no es un palacio pero no te faltara nada-dijo el a su oido

-es perfecta, es igual que tu-dijo ruborisada- por cierto neji, nunca me dijiste quien era tu padre seguramente lo conocia

-eso no tiene importancia ahora-dijo besando el cuello de la hyuga

-neji, espera-dijo ella tomando un poco de distancia

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el con una sonrisa de lado

-estoy molesta contigo-dijo cruzandose de brasos y el sonrio divertido

-¿se puede saber por que?

-¿que hacais con tu amiguita en el cafe?

-solo salimos a tomar algo, tambien estaba lee, dijo intentando abrasarla pero ella forsejeaba

-no soy tonta neji, pareciera como si fueta tu novia ella, yo me la tengo que pasar escondida y ella te abrasa en publico, incluso te a dado un beso en la mejilla ¿por que? las amigas no hacen eso-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

-hinata eres tu la que esta en mi casa, eres tu a la que amo no hagas ecenas de celos, tu eres mi novia, tenten es mi amiga y nada mas

-no quiero que este tan cerca tuyo-murmuro

-tomare distancia-dijo el dandola vuelta para que lo mire-¿me amas?

-te amo mucho-dijo con una sonrisa timida, mientras el secaba la lagrima que se le habia escapado

-yo tambien te amo, asi que ya no piences tonterias hime-dijo antes de unirse en un beso apasionado

* * *

muchas gracias por leer si es que lo hicieron, y gracias a los comentarios del capitulo anterior, juro que deesde el proximo los contestare individual mente

en verdad les agradesco y tratare de no demorar tanto y corregir los errores pero no me pude contener de subirlo ahora

Gracias y sayo.. en el proximo se van a explicar muchas cosas


End file.
